Kitamura Kami (A KHR FanFic)
by Yuki Ichigawa
Summary: Kitamura Kami leads a completely normal life, but that all changes when a character from her favorite Anime, 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', appears before her, therefore activating sort of a 'chain reaction' of characters to interrupt her otherwise quiet and peaceful living.
1. Chapter 1: Kitamura Kami

-Yuki: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I made a KHR FanFic, since I LOVE KHR (Lol :D) and, well, I wanted to make a FanFic for the public. This FanFic is basically about some girl that ends up living with a different KHR-dude every week, and-

-Mukuro: Konnichiwaa~ !

-Yuki: ..uh... as I was saying, the first character to be starred in this is-

-Mukuro: Meee! I decided to learn English just for this introduction!

-Yuki: Uhm… by the way, if the words are in italics (eg. _I__talics_), then the person/character/whatever is speaking in Japanese, 'k? Anyways…

-Mukuro+Yuki: Onward and upward we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kitamura Kami

"Dammit!" I said out loud. Tying a knot with ribbon was a lot harder than I thought! How was I going to get this present wrapped—by the end of today—at this rate?

I struggled with the ribbon some more, and then someone from behind me reached over my shoulders and easily tied the knot that I had spent a hundred years on. "_Kufufufu, how would you live without me, Kitamura-chan?_", asked the soft voice of the person behind me.

I immediately recognized the person's voice and blushed. He was indeed the biggest pervert I knew, Rokudo Mukuro. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kami-chan?" I reminded him everyday, even though he obviously couldn't understand. "Are you teasing me? Or insulting me?" I asked skeptically.

He didn't respond, clearly lost in his own thoughts. I thought about slapping him to 'bring him back to life', but then decided that it would be a really bad idea. Since the clock read 6:00, I stood up to make something for my dinner.

After I ate a packet of ramen, I realized that it was getting pretty late, and I had school tomorrow. I groaned and decided to shower early. Again.

Stepping out of the shower, I walked to my bedroom wearing only my underclothes, where surprisingly, Mukuro was sitting. His eyes widened in surprise, his face turning bright red. I think I made some kind of a squeaking sound, and my instincts told me to pick up the textbook on the floor beside me and throw it at him.

That… wouldn't have been a good idea anyways, so I just hurried into my closet, which was large enough for a group of people to stand inside and still have room. I quickly put on a loose grey tank-top and some somewhat short black shorts. When I walked out of the closet, Mukuro was sitting on my bed, his eyes back to normal but his face still bright red. I blushed too, a chain reaction of sorts.

"Well?" I sat down beside him, and all he did was stare at me. "Ok then, _oyasumi_." As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard some rustling, probably Mukuro. Absentmindedly, I turned around and, well, almost immediately regretted it. He stood there, less than a meter away from me, without his shirt on.

I think I fell off the bed, because the next thing I remember is falling for half a second before landing in someone's arms. I should've guessed, that the person who caught me couldn't be anyone other than Mukuro. He was blushing even more than me, looking suddenly surprised as if he didn't even realize that he had caught my fall. He set me carefully back on the bed so I was sitting upright.

Mukuro perched himself upon the other side of my bed-now wearing a shirt-and looked at me with those blood-red and ocean-blue eyes of his, looking bewildered. "_What… what… what…?_" he whispered. I didn't quite get that.

His emotion slowly changed from 'confused' to 'normal'. He smiled sweetly and placed his arm over my shoulders, which made me blush, and it was probably the reaction he was expecting. He then pulled me in for a kiss.

"_Aishiteru, Kami-chan._"

~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

-Mukuro: Mmhm, Kami-chan really is a cute one.

-Yuki: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

-Kami: I am?

-Mukuro: Hey, Kami-chan! Haaai!

-Kami: M-Mukuro?!

-Yuki: ...Ok then, next up is Hibari-

-Yuki+Kami: Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: School Got More Complicated

-Yuki: Konnichiwa, I'm back with another chapter! There's two new characters (that I made up) introduced in this one, oh and, by the way, I gave up (sort of) on the whole 'japanese italics' thing...

-Hibari: …

-Yuki: …you're not going to interrupt?

-Hibari: …

-Yuki: OK then, this chapter's going to be about Hibari and Kami, so I hope he doesn't bite me to death, 'cause then you guys wouldn't be able to read the rest of this.

-Hibari: …who said you could write a story about me? I'll bite you to death, herbivore.

-Yuki: Uh, I obviously have to leave now, so…

-Hibari: Who are you talking to? I'll bite you all to death. I hate crowds.

-Yuki: Err… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: School Just Got A Lot More Complicated

"Shit! I'm late for school!" I yelled as I ran to school, holding a backpack in one hand and water bottle in the other. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was still 8:20, which meant that I still had ten minutes until the first bell rang.

"Ffffff-" I was just about to swear when my friend spotted me and ran over to greet me. "Hey K.K., what's up?"

He was the only one in the world that would dare call me by my initials, my childhood friend Takemura Kimochi. I think the reason we became friends was because we both have weird names. I mean, my name is 'Kami', and his name is 'Kimochi'. What were our parents thinking?

"Oh whew, I thought I was late for school!" I exclaimed. Kimochi laughed. His smile changed into a worried frown as he explained the situation here in school. "You remember Kyouya? I mean, Hibari Kyouya? From KHR?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Why so suddenly?" I was seriously starting to get worried. Could it be…?

"He's here! Like, in this school! He took over that one empty classroom, and everyone who knows him says that the room now looks exactly like the room from the Anime!" Kimochi whisper-yelled impatiently. "Oh no! God dammit! That frickin' Rokudo started it all! When he knocked on my door and I let him in… sort of let him in!" I stamped my foot in frusteration. Kimochi nodded. "That must be it."

We walked to the front of the school together and stopped when we saw almost the whole disciplinary committee standing there, watching the students carefully, as if they were waiting for someone…

"Hey! You know what? I think they're waiting… for… me…!" I whispered into Kimochi's ear. Kimochi flinched. "Oh. OH! Do something!" Kimochi, looking panicked, looked from side to side as if a car were going to crash into him at any moment. I knew (from experience) how to calm him down. "One plus one is…?" I asked him. He immediately answered, "T-two…" and seemed to calm down a lot. Weird, isn't it?

"Ok, you go to class, and I'll try and sneak in somehow or something. How does that sound?" I whispered once more. "Hm… I wish I could help you, but I guess I would just get in the way… Ok then, good luck with your 'mission'." Kimochi walked into the school and disappeared from my line of sight. As soon as he did, someone clamped their hand on my shoulder. To be more specific, somebird perched on my shoulder.

I knew that it was Hibird, even without looking. What other bird would be willing to perch on a stranger's shoulder? I sighed and blushed—I was talking to a bird—as I said, "I admit defeat. Lead me where-ever, Hibird."

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped as I followed it to, well, probably Hibari's 'office'. It chirped once more at the door I was standing in front of, indicating that this door led to Hibari. Another Hibird came from the opposite direction and put a letter in my hand. "Why?" I asked it. It simply chirped, "Hibari!" and left with the other one.

I took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. I nearly got hit by a huge dark-grey three-ringed binder that hit the wall with a 'bam!'. "_K-kk-konnichiwa_?" I stammered. I opened the door a bit more to see Hibari, either raging or 'over-excited' about something.

I gulped and walked in, only to be greeted by a fist, clenching the collar of my school uniform. "Who are you? Barging into my office like you're something important? You herbivore." He had a weird somewhat purplish glow in his eyes that was hard to miss. "H-Hibird led me here…" I managed to say.

Hibari's eyes still glowed purple, but showed some better understanding of my reason to be there. "Ah, the letter. Give me it." He let go of my shirt, so I handed the letter to him. He read over it carefully. "Oh," was all he said in response.

When he looked up, that weird look came back to his complexion. It looked like… he was frustrated? Trying to hide his happiness? That's what I saw. He suddenly grabbed his tonfas and got some kind of murderous aura around him. "Fight me."

You should know by now, that I cannot fight. Heck, I couldn't even fight Mukuro's hugs. I blushed, remembering that day when he disappeared after he gave me a goodbye-hug and a kiss to my forehead. Was that really only yesterday?

My blushing caused Hibari to lower his tonfas, like he'd run out of energy, and blush along with me. Except, I had no idea why he was blushing. "N-nevermind. I have paperwork to do. Sit down, Kitamura."

I sat down on one of his couches and thought some more about his blush. Maybe it was a chain reaction, like I did before? Or maybe he suddenly remembered something embarrassing? Probably wasn't that, because he does a really good job of hiding his feelings and emotions. Then the only likely possibility left is… no, no, that's not possible. First Mukuro, and now Hibari? No, that's unlikely. He hates humans in general, and I was definitely human.

After a few hours of thinking, I didn't come up with any other reasonable reason for his blush. _'Hibari… likes me?'_ those words bounced around in my head until Hibari came to sit beside me. He just sat there stiffly, staring off into space, making a weird tension between us.

I guess, then, he couldn't help himself much longer. He stared at me with his glowing purple eyes for about five seconds before he kissed me.

I blushed so much; it was unbelievable. His hair smelled like strawberries—that's weird, because I used strawberry shampoo too—and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

I finally had to break away, because I was running out of breath, but otherwise I think I would've stayed there forever, savoring the moment.

He stared at me for one, five, ten painstakingly long seconds. He still had those purple eyes, which seemed to glow more than before. I finally noticed why they were purple. Longing. His longing and his love for me was so new to his mental and physical state, that his eyes turned purple.

I couldn't help but kiss him again, because staring at his flushed face just made me want another. This time, I explored his mouth, because I was completely in control of him.

The kiss was sloppy, but I didn't mind. I almost forgot that we were in a school, and that someone might notice us, therefore almost unbuttoned his shirt. I undid _one button_ before I remembered. "Sorry," I said, shamed and embarrassed. I could tell Hibari felt the same.

He left his shirt like that though, so that a bit if his chest was showing. I blushed, he blushed, and the woman who walked in turned completely red (from anger, I think). "Wha… K-Kyoya?!" She almost screamed.

She was the vice principal, Mrs. Taylors. "Hibar Kyoya! What are you—Miss Kam? Is that you too?!" She crossed her arms and demanded an answer.

"I don't know anyone named 'Hibar' or 'Kam'. My name is Hibari Kyouya, and I own this office. Get lost before I bite you to death." He pulled out his tonfas and stood in a defensive stance, like he always does.

"First you play around with your girlfriend in a working office, and now you want to 'bite me to death'?! Why, a child like you deserves to be sent to the principal's office!" Hibari blushed as he lowered his weapons again when Mrs. Taylors turned away to glare at me. "Well, Miss Kam?"

I cleared my throat and answered, "Yes Mrs. Taylors, we are obviously _both_ bad children and we _both _deserve to be sent to the principal's office. And ma'am, my name is 'Kami', not 'Kam'. Thank you for your great devotion and consideration to this wonderful school." I guess she missed the sarcastic tone of my voice, because she smiled in triumph and pointed at towards the principal's office, which was actually pretty far away from Hibari's office.

I grabbed Hibari's wrist with so much force, he dropped his tonfas and let himself get dragged along by me.

Only did I notice later, that in the hallway, we'd never let go of each other, after my grip on his wrist somehow turned into the friendly gesture of holding hands.

"Hey, when did you learn English?" I asked while we walked to the office. "T-today," he stammered. I guess having a 'normal conversation' with a crush (I guess I'm his crush?) is pretty difficult. That train of thought got me blushing with him. Wait a second, did he say today?! "You learned every single word you know now… tod-" My words got cut off by his hand, which he'd clamped over my mouth because I was sort of screaming, which would get you killed in this school. He would know that since he was part of the disciplinary committee.

"Yes, yes I did. I read the whole dictionary. How did y-you learn Japanese?" He said as he glanced over at me, with the same glowing purple eyes he had when we kissed.

"Oh, I watched the Anime you come from… I'm also learning Japanese as my secondary language, and sometimes, I use an online dictionary," I said slowly so that he would understand. "Anime? I'm in an Anime?" He tilted his head, and I could almost imagine him in cat ears. I smiled at his simplicity and tried my best to explain to him without telling him his future, because that could mess up his life, and the lives of everyone he knew.

"Well, yes, you are. Tsuna—you should know who that is—in the main protagonist, and you hate him, right?" I tried my best, 'kay?

"Well, I know Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I don't hate him. He's just… a little too weak for my tastes," Hibari said while staring at the roof. His blush had reduced to a soft pink, and his eyes were an even brighter shade of purple but still somehow looked mysterious and glowing at the same time. "Oh, that makes sense," I said bluntly.

We reached the principal's office, which was sort of a pain because I wanted to know more about him. We knocked on the door and the principal simply said, "Come on in."

We walked in, both finally noticing that we were holding hands, and sat down in the two sleek black chairs in front of the principal's desk. A bronze nameplate read, 'Mr. Principal'. What the heck?

"So, you do understand why you were sent here today?" he asked under his oval-shaped glasses. "Well… _sir_, I believe that we were sent here because we were… slacking off, I guess?" Unconsciously, I tilted my head the exact way that Hibari does when he's confused.

"Uh… honestly, I don't know either. I got a file saying you two worked together to murder someone, you skipped almost every class, and you had sex with Hibar in his office," Mr. Principal said, obviously shocked about that last one. As soon as he said the word 'sex', me and Hibari both flushed cherry-red. But Hibari managed to stay calm, which is pretty unnatural for him. "I do not know anyone named 'Hibar', don't make me repeat myself. No, no one had sex, and no one got murdered. Now let m… us out of here before I bite you to death." Hibari stood up abruptly and held out his tonfas once more.

… wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, what?! He held out his tonfas that he'd dropped not-too-long ago in his own office?! How's that possible?! Anyhow, I put both my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down, and he sat down even though I probably didn't even use enough force to bring him down.

He glared at me and turned his head slightly to the other side to glare out the window. "Sorry… _sir_. Hibari has… uh… temperamental problems." I tried to make eye contact with Hibari, but he either didn't notice or ignored me on purpose. Geez, what happened to him? He was perfectly fine a few seconds ago…

"I think a reasonable punishment is required. Hm… a suspension from school for a week," the principal said, looking almost smug.

Hibari flashed his most intimidating face at before he stood up and jumped out the window. "Hiba…r…i…! I'm very sorry sir!" I yelled before I jumped out the window to chase after Hibari.

I could feel everyone's stares bore into my back as I followed Hibari (Geez, he's fast) to… wherever he was going. When I finally caught up to him, I was in front of my home. I sighed, looking at the broken window, and unlocked the door. "Hey, Hibari? Are you there?" I yelled, even though he was obviously here. He didn't answer, of course, so I went to my living room, where he was laying on my couch in a fresh change of clothes, wearing glasses and reading a book. He wears glasses?

I was going to poke his head, but there was the risk that he could go into crazy-mode again, so I just made dinner. I didn't really know if Hibari would eat too, since, well, he's Hibari. It turns out that he does eat food (he does?!) but has only ever eaten Ramen his whole life. That's sort of sad, don't you think? He ate hungrily, eating almost everything I made before I could even take a bite. I didn't mind, since I wasn't that hungry anyways. Once he finished, he went back to reading his book.

Since I didn't have school for a week now, I could rest and slack off quite a bit. I found a book that I'd only read exactly one page of and sat down across from him to read it.

I was about to stand up to go wash the dishes, when someone appeared and hugged me from behind. My face flushed immediately, and the person whispered in my ear, "Kufufufu, how many boyfriends did ya got there, Kami-chan?"

At that exact moment, Mukuro disappeared as Hibari slashed at the air where he was standing. I guess Hibari can hold a grudge forever. "Kufufu, find me, Hibari-kun!" Mukuro teased playfully as he appeared here and there, mocking Hibari.

"_Hmph, herbivore_," were the last words I heard before the floor beneath me dissolved, and I fell through.

~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Mukuro: I bet you didn't expect that! Kufufu~

Yuki: Sure, sure. Anyways, sorry for the late update (if it was late for you) and I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a bit cheesy, and maybe Hibari was sorta out of character, but whatever, right?

Kami: How dare you break my floor! Wait... was that an illusion?

Mukuro: Why yes child, yes.

Hibari: _Kamikorosu_.

Mukuro: Oh come on, Hibari! Get up to date! I bet no one even remembers that I ra- I mean, almost killed you, right? (Did you tell anyone the truth?)

Hibari:... (No. I hope you get hit by a car.)

Kami: The truth? Oh... oh.

Yuki: Um... OK then, next up is... who was it...? Oh, next up is Ryohei!

Kami: Waaaaait, WHAT?!


End file.
